The Corporal's End
Samuel stared in the small chamber, which was coursing with energy. Energy that his father had been testing, the type of energy that resulted in his death. He looked left at Chief, who was the only one there as the others were clearing the building, and was in a small arguement with Maddox over the buildings intercom. "Radiation, a high amount of it, has leaked into the chamber. Anyone who goes in there will be dead in a matter of seconds!" The medic exclaimed. "What choice do we have?" Chief responded. "You said it yourself this building'll be torn apart and kill us ALL if we don't do anything! We need to activate the machine!" Sam looked back at the chamber and down at the console in front of him. Someone would die...but if not then all would die... Sam thought. Reaching down, he unlocked the airlock that was between the outside of the chamber and the inside. Chief didn't notice, too caught up in the arguement. He only looked up to get Sam's opinion of what to do, and saw the younger man in the airlock. "Sam! What the hell are you doing!?" Chief shouted. Harrison ignored Chief, nervously digging his fingers into his palms. Maddox heard Chief shout over the intercom and rushed his way to the Chamber Room, inadvertedly dragging Martinez with him. Sam watched as the glass door that blocked him from the inner chamber slid down, and immediately his suits geiger counter lit up, displaying the amount of radiation he was being exposed to. Needless to say, Sam didn't expect to walk out of the chamber alive. The main panel lit up all blue like, showing off the buttons and the "enter" button. Chief slammed his fist against the window and yelled something unintelligible. At his side, Martinez and Maddox appeared. Maddox took a step forward and, for a moment, saw Harrison instead of Sam in the same exact position from the incident years ago. Martinez simply stood and observed, unable to vocalize or visualize any response. Sam was sweating, feeling the effects of the radiation. Why'd I do this? I don't know any of the codes Dad used. This is going to kill me and probably everyone else!...Wait a second..of course.' ''Sam reached out to press the buttons he believed the code was, but felt an overwave of nausea and stumbled, pressing his palm against the outside of the helmet. "I've got to do this." He mumbled, shuffling back over to the panel before inserting the code: 2. 1. 6. His mothers favorite quote. Suddenly a shockwave went out, knocking the troopers in the area on their rear ends. Sam hit the ground and found himself staring ahead at the container of Synergy, which began to glow brighter and brighter before shooting up through the tube and out of the building. '''Radiation ventilation commensing. Sam's vision began to get fuzzy. The chamber wouldn't vent in time for anyone to do anything. Sam laid back against the ground. It was over. Sam...Sam...welcome home...you've made us all so proud. Sam didn't question his hearing of the voice. He knew who it was. A small smile graced his lips before his vision faded to black, his last breath escaped his lips, and his whole body went limp. The UNSC showed up half an hour later, securing the entire area and questioning the remaining Reds and Blues. Sams body was retrieved off the chamber floor and was carted off down the steps. Maddox watched the doctors march off with the body of his friends son. Harrison had asked Maddox to watch over the boy, no matter what, and now look what happened. Maddox wiped away a tear and turned away. The doctors neared the Medical Pelican and placed the body on a seperate stretcher. A medic yawned and started checking the body for anything, when he felt a faint pulse. Very faint, but it was there. "Wait! Hold on! I have a pulse!" he shouted. A few other medics quickly gathered around. "Take off! Go!" The pilot activated the engines and slowly hovered before flying off. Sam was alive. But he would never live normally again. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch